Vampire Will
by M273252
Summary: Just a short Halloween story. All characters belong to Days of our lives.


It's been a year since Will Horton's death.

Sonny lies in bed dreaming about his lost husband Will, Will if only you could come back to me, Sonny cries out into the dark and empty room.

I'm here my love, I never left you a voice replies to Sonny, a voice Sonny knows very well and has longed to hear.

WILL, Sonny says out loud in disbelief as he turns on the bedroom light.

Will, Sonny says again as he looks at him hoping that somehow he is real.

Sonny reaches a shaking hand to his lost love and touches his hand.

Will, it is you, Sonny cries out.

Sonny pulls Will into a hug and notices a sudden chill going thru his body as if he has touched death itself.

Sonny releases Will and looks at his face and smiles.

Babe you're here, you're alive, but how and why are you so cold, Sonny asks him worried?

Sonny I came back for you, I've tried to stay away, wanting you to live your life as you have it now in the light of day, but I couldn't stay away no matter how hard I tried, Will tells him.

Stay away WHY Will?

Will you still haven't told me how you're still alive, or where you been all this time, Sonny tells him.

Will opens his mouth to answer Sonny , but Sonny suddenly puts his hand up to Will's mouth to stop him.

NO, No I don't care how as long as you're here with me, Babe I'll never let you go, never again, I love you, I always have and always will no matter what, Sonny tells Will as he kisses him.

Will and Sonny deepen the kiss and soon Sonny is taking off Will's cloths.

Sonny touches Will's chest and suddenly pulls his hand away.

Will, your heart , it isn't beating, Sonny says shocked.

No it isn't Sonny my love, it hasn't beat in over a year, not since Ben killed me and my cursed existence began, Will replies.

Will, I don't understand, your heart, your so cold, your scars from when you were shot saving nick are gone, Will what are you, Sonny asks him?

Sonny my heart stopped because I'm dead, my scars healed because of what I am now, Will replies with sadness in his voice.

Sonny just stares at Will.

DEAD, but you're here Will, you can't be dead, Sonny tells Will.

Sonny my love I died and came back as a creature of the night, thanks to my mother, I'm condemned to live like this for ever, Will replies to Sonny.

Will, why am I scared, Sonny asks him?

Because you're in the presence of death, a creature that preys on the living to survive, Will replies tp Sonny.

Will, WHAT ARE YOU, Sonny asks him?

A VAMPIRE, Will replies to Sonny.

A vampire, but how, why, Sonny asks shaking his head at Will.

My mother pissed off a witch who wanted my father not knowing that my mother and father already conceived me she cursed their first born to live like I am now when they turned 28, when Ben killed me it caused me to turn, I awoke in the morgue, I heard my parents while they were looking at my body, Will tells Sonny with a tear running down his face.

Sonny tries to pull Will into a hug, but Will pulls away.

Sonny, no, I'm a monster, I should never have let you see me, I never wanted you to know what a monster I have become, Will tells him trying to keep his distance from Sonny.

Monster, Will babe you could never be a monster, not to me, Sonny tells Will.

Sonny I survive off the blood of innocent people, people I sometimes kill to get what I need from them to survive, Will tells Sonny.

Sonny looks at Will and only sees the beautiful man he married, not the dark creature Will claims to be.

Will I don't care what you are, you're here with me now, STAY with me PLEASE or take me with you, without you my life has no meaning, Sonny tells Will.

NO, Will replies to Sonny as he tries to leave the room.

Will, Sonny says as he reaches out to him and wraps his arms around him.

Sonny, NO, I can't take you with me, Will replies pushing him away.

Sonny for us to be together, you would have to become like I am…..one of the living dead, Will tells him.

I don't care Will, I won't loose, not again, you belong to me Will Horton and I to you, Sonny replies to Will.

Will shakes his head.

Sonny my love please hear me, let me tell you about my existence, then if you still want to be with me, I'll do what I have to make that possible, Will tells Sonny.

Then tell me, Sonny replies to Will.

Will sits on the bed and looks at Sonny.  
Sonny, I can never walk in the light of day, I'm forever consigned to the darkness of night, I drink the blood of innocent people that I murder to get it, Will explains to him.

Sonny, I will live forever, I'll never age, I'm forever young and so would you, do you realize what that means, we would have to watch as our family and our friends age and slowly die, could you do that, could you watch Ari our little girl will die of old age, Will asks Sonny?

Sonny look at me, see what I am, see what the witches curse because of my mother has made me, Will says as his face suddenly changes, his eyes become blood red and fangs appear in his now open mouth.

Sonny looks lovingly at Will instead of the horrified look Will was expecting.

Will, I want this, to be with you forever, I want this, Sonny tells Will.

Will looks at Sonny in disbelief.

Please Will, PLEASE make me as you are, make me yours forever, let me walk beside you as your husband, Sonny tells Will taking his cold hand in his warm one.

Will looks at Sonny trying to resist doing what Sonny wants he to do because of his love for him, even though he wants Sonny with him.

Will PLEASE, Sonny begs him looking into his eyes.

All right then my love, Will replies to Sonny.

Lay down on the bed, Will directs Sonny.

Will leaves the room for a moment and returns with a knife from the kitchen and then removes his own shirt and walks over and lies down on the bed next to Sonny.

Sonny you must drink from me and then you must die while my blood in in your system, Will tells him.

Sonny nods his head that he's ready.

Sonny watches as Will stabs the knife quickly into his own heart and then pulls him up to the wound.

Sonny drinks the blood flowing from Will's chest until the wound heals itself.

And now my love, are you ready, Will asks Sonny.

Yes, Sonny replies bracing himself for what is t come next.

Will kisses Sonny while his hands on either side of Sonny's head and then after their kiss he gives his head a twist breaking Sonny's neck thus killing him so he can be reborn as he is.

A few minutes later.

Sonny awakens and looks loving up at Will.

And now we have forever, Will says as he takes Sonny's hand and pulls him into a passionate kiss.

Now and forever babe, now and forever, Sonny says in between kisses.

After making love, Will and Sonny walk of into the night to spend eternity together as vampires and as lovers.


End file.
